


Wait For It to Come

by Starlithorizon



Series: Alchemy and Guitar Ties [38]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Skipthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after their first kiss, Martin and Arthur finally go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For It to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverlivingGhosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlivingGhosts/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the always lovely EverlivingGhosts who drew a scene from Rainy Day and made me smile like a goon for the rest of the day. Thank you, you wonderful human, for the best thing ever! So I wrote up another rainy day/bout of Skipthur fluff just for you!

Somewhere, deep in the menacingly dark clouds, thunder began to rattle. Lightning, violet streaks of violence, struck the ground below. Rain fell, plummeted, poured, drenching the smallish town of Fitton and every sad fool who wasn't at home, or at least indoors.

Martin Crieff was, predictably enough, one of those sad fools. Though, to be honest, he wasn't actually a sad fool; he was an anxious one. He had his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets and his hood sort of protecting his head from the deluge, and all of it was serving to keep his tee-shirt relatively dry while his jeans got soaked through. It was hardly appropriate date attire, but he knew his date wouldn't mind.

Little flutters of anxious happiness thrummed from his belly to his sternum at the thought of him. He knew that he'd no reason to be so nervous, but this was their first date. Yes, they'd already kissed, and they'd already more-than-kissed, but they hadn't been on a proper first date. They'd been together, more or less, for about a week before they were finally able to meet up somewhere innocuous and easy, like Arthur's favourite coffee shop.

When he finally, _finally_ arrived, a little silver bell announced his rain-soaked arrival. He looked around and saw Arthur sitting at a little table with two well-worn armchairs. Arthur gave an excited little wave which Martin returned. He was about to head to the counter, but he noticed the second cup on the counter and grinned. Even if it was tepid, it would still be perfect.

"Did you walk all the way here, Skip?" Arthur asked, pushing the second coffee closer once Martin was settled in.

"Yeah, my van's in the shop," he said sheepishly. Another bit had lost the will to live, so he'd walked to the cafe from the garage. Luckily, it was a much shorter distance than the one from Parkside Terrace.

"Oh, that's too bad," Arthur said consolingly. "I'll definitely give you a ride back."

If Arthur's smile had a touch of wickedness to it, and if Martin's cheeks had turned bright red from more than just the change in ambient temperature, no one noticed. Which was good. Still, he had to cough to clear his throat before speaking again.

"Ah, well, that would be really nice of you, Arthur," he croaked. Though it was nearly imperceptible, Martin was positive that Arthur's smile grew.

"It's not a problem, Skipper!" Arthur looked a bit beyond him, to the counter. "I think I'll get myself a pastry. Do you want anything?"

Martin wanted to gripe about how Arthur had already bought him a coffee (which was still hot and just perfect) and how _Martin_ had been the one to ask him on this date, but Arthur had beamed at him before scurrying off to the glass case that held so many tempting sweets. He did, in fact, notice that Arthur had dashed off before he'd had a chance to answer, so just slumped back in his chair with a smile.

The coffee was hot, the room was warm, and he was on a date with the man he fancied quite a lot. Usually, he was certain that he had the worst luck of anyone he'd ever known, but at times like this, he realised just how wrong he was. There were people in this world who had to do jobs they hated, while he didn't even hate his profitable job—Icarus was his, and he sort of loved it. Some people never found true, deep, genuine friends like he had, and his were more like family than anything. Some people didn't ever get the chance to go on an easy date with someone they were absolutely taken with, especially after falling into bed with them a week prior. His life was a little ridiculous sometimes, and it was hard, but it was hardly awful. He might even have been tempted to call it lovely.

After a few minutes, Arthur returned with two plates, steam uncurling gently from each one. He set one down in front of Martin, always living up to his noble stewarding duties. Martin grinned down at the hot raspberry danish.

"Thanks, Arthur," he said brightly, taking the plastic fork the steward offered. "This was just what I needed, I think."

Arthur's own answering smile was brighter than the sun that was currently hiding behind dark clouds. They ate their pastries in companionable quiet, the other patrons' conversations humming round them and the rain drumming against the building. It was peaceful and wonderful, and perfect for a first date.

Eventually, they finished their coffees and their treats and stood up to leave. Before Martin could take a step forward, Arthur's hand found his, and a blush coloured his cheeks. Martin grinned and pulled him a little closer.

It wasn't until they were in Arthur's car, horrible though it was, that either said anything.

"I had a fantastic time, Arthur," Martin said, fiddling with the zipper pull on his jacket. "I, uh, I really enjoyed it."

"Me too!" Arthur crooned before reaching over and pressing a light kiss to Martin's lips. The kiss tasted of raspberry danish and apple fritter, sweet and fruity and blissful. With a smile tugging eagerly at the corners of his mouth, Martin readily returned the kiss, rain cracking against the car. The couple kissed as a storm raged around them, and somewhere deep in the marrow of his bones, Martin knew that they would weather any storm and find the light on the other side.

He knew that he had truly found something good.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from "Coffee" by Copeland. While the boys' date is in the afternoon, this song totally sets up the vibe in my head.


End file.
